The Promise
by Micaela Victoria
Summary: Naja ich hab mir Gedanken darüber gemacht warum Wood so Quidditchverliebt ist :P Hier meine Antwort Bittte KOMMIS da lassen


_**The Promise!**_

**Naja also, ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld sondern will euch nur unterhalten. Alle Figuren( bis auf Claire) gehören J.K Rowling. Würde mich über in Kommi ganz doll freuen nick **

**Und jetzt geht's los:**

Er sah in ihre eisblauen Augen und wusste, dass es das letzte Mal war, wo er in diese Augen sah.

Er hielt ihre Hand und wusste, dass es das letzte Mal war, das er es tat.

Er gab ihr einen zärtlichen sanften Kuss und wusste, dass er zum letzten Mal diese Lippen berührte.

Er legte seinen Arm unter ihren Kopf und wusste, dass er zum letzten Mal ihren Körper, ihre Haut spürte.

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Claire lag mit halboffenen Augen auf dem Quidditchfeld.

Ich rannte zur ihr hin. Nahm ihre Hand. Sah sie an und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

Ich weiß noch genau, wie ich sie angefleht habe, mich nicht alleine zu lassen. Doch sie lächelte mich nur an.

Es war dieses Lächeln. Das Lächeln, was ich immer an ihr geliebt habe. So, wie ich diese ganze Person geliebt habe.

Ich höre heute noch ihre Worte: "Ich lass dich nicht alleine. Du wirst nie alleine sein, solange du mich nicht vergisst."

Meine stummen Tränen liefen von meinen Wangen und tropften auf ihre Schulter.

Ich werde diesen Tag, diese Minuten, in denen mir das Wichtigste auf der Welt genommen wurde nicht vergessen. Ich kann und will es nicht.

Alle Leute um mich herum, Bekannte und Freunde, haben mir versucht zu helfen, wollten, dass ich wieder der Alte werde, mit dem man soviel Spaß haben konnte und der nie verzweifelt war, sondern für alles eine positive Lösung hatte.

In gewisser Weise hatte ich auch früher immer eine Lösung parat. Ich wusste immer wie es weiter geht. Ich wusste auch, dass ich mich nach Claires Tod nicht so in meinen Gedanken verschanzen hätte sollen.

Aber was nutz dir die beste Lösung eines Problems oder Gefühls, wenn du selber gar nicht mehr richtig existierst. Mit Claire war ein Teil von mir gestorben. Ich hatte damals das Gefühl, dass ich nie wieder lachen konnte.

Das schlimmste war, dass ich mir selber die Schuld an ihrem Tod gab. Sie war an diesem tag, wie fast immer, bei mir. Ich habe zu der Zeit in London gewohnt.

Unser Nachbar, ein Zauberer in meinem Alter, der nach Durmstrang ging, lud uns auf ein nahe gelegenes Feld ein, um Quidditch zu spielen. Ich hatte für diesen Sport damals nie viel übrig.

Dann, als Claire durch den Klatscher von ihrem Besen fiel und an ihren inneren Verletzungen starb, schwor ich mir dieses Spiel zu hassen. Ich hielt es für gefährlich. Doch irgendwann verwandelte sich dieser Hass in Überlegenheit.

Ich wollte dieses Spiel beherrschen, um zu zeigen, dass ich das Spiel beherrsche und nicht Quidditch mich. Es hört sich bestimmt komisch an, aber es war so. Quidditch hat mich beherrscht. Es hat mir Angst gemacht und mir meinen Lebensinhalt genommen.

Dann habe ich auf Hogwarts angefangen diesen Sport zu beherrschen und zu spielen. Ich wurde immer besser und bin nun Kapitän. Ich hab aber nie vergessen, dass dies der Sport war, der sie umgebracht hat.

Und wenn ich die anderen so sprechen höre, dann muss ich fast lachen. Wenn sie sagen, ich wäre Quidditchfanatisch oder würde alles für den Sport tun.

Sie sagen ich sollte mir eine Freundin anschaffen um nicht immer Quidditch zu spielen, doch sie wissen nicht, dass Claire mir beim Quidditchspielen am nahsten ist. Noch näher als so schon.

Claire, wenn du mich jetzt hörst, ich werde dich nie vergessen. Und irgendwann sehen wir uns wieder.

„Hey Olli. Willst du heute gar keine Ansprache halten? Oder macht es deinem Quidditchfanatischem Ehrgeiz heut nichts aus, wenn wir verlieren." Fred riss Oliver mitten aus seinen Gedanken.

Es stand ein Spiel gegen Slytherin auf dem Programm und die gesamte Mannschaft von Gryffindor befand sich in ihrer Umkleidekabine.

„So ein Unsinn Fred. Konzentrier du dich lieber auf deine Klatscher." Er sah in die Runde und gab das allgemeine Zeichen zum Ausmarsch.

Ja, er war vielleicht Quidditchfanatisch, aber das dann auch nur, weil er Herr über das Spiel sein wollte.

Er ging auf das Feld und schaute zum Himmel. Er war bewölkt. Aber genau über den drei Torringen konnte man ein Stück blauen Himmel sehen.

Olli war sich sicher, dass Claire ihn beobachten würde. Und er wusste auch, dass sie ihr Versprechen gehalten hatte: Sie hat ihn nicht allein gelassen. Aber er hat und wird auch nie, dessen ist er sich ganz sicher, sie nicht vergessen.

**Brauch Kommis :P Bitte Bitte ;) **


End file.
